Break Up Song
by AngelWarriors
Summary: West finds his girlfriend cheating on him, West Bashing, and Paire


Title: Break Up Song

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: West/Claire/Peter

Warnings: Slightly smutty

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

West had always considered himself protective over his girlfriend.

So when he saw her hugging an older, attractive man one day he found himself growing very jealous; he had never seen her beaming like that before. Of course, they were many things that he didn't know about Claire, and perhaps that is what attracted to her in the first place. He eventually found himself walking over to the pair with every thought in his mind bent on claiming Claire as his.

He softly kissed her cheek as he wrapped an arm around her, "Hey, Claire."

She flashed him a smile, "Oh, hey, West, this is Peter. He is a friend of the family."

West frowned slightly but didn't make a comment. He would find out what Claire Butler's relationship was with this Peter person.

Later that night he found himself floating outside Claire's window, like he did every night, hoping to catch some glimpse of his girlfriend dressing in her pajamas or, in particular, to catch her naked or at least in her panties.

Honestly Claire wasn't the first person that he had done this to; he'd done it to many of the popular girls, mostly cheerleaders, until he met Claire.

Tonight he finally got his wish.

He found his girl naked and having sex with the man he saw her talking to earlier today, her bare legs wrapped around his waist. He could see her claw slightly at his back, causing faint scratch marks to appear before they quickly healed.

"Oh, God, Peter…" he heard his girlfriend moan softly as she arched herself into Peter's thrusting and, honestly, he couldn't look away. He had always wanted to have sex with her, but Claire had always shot down the idea and his advances.

Eventually he found himself looking into Claire's emerald green eyes, and he knew instantly that Claire knew that he had been watching them.

She smirked almost evilly before turning her attention to Peter, and flipped him onto his back, as she rode him into an orgasm. Eventually she fell on top of him, looking radiant in the afterglow as she pressed a soft kiss against his naked chest. West watched as Peter pressed a soft kiss against her golden locks before they feel into a deep slumber.

He confronted Claire the next day at school while she was placing a book in her locker. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress with her golden locks cascading down her back. He did notice that she was wearing a beautiful heart shaped silver locket that her name engraved in cursive.

A gift from Peter probably.

He slammed her locker shut angrily, trapped her body against the lockers and as he glared at his 'girlfriend', she glared right back at him. She had been avoiding him all day and truthfully, he was getting tired of it.

"I saw you last night with him," he yelled angrily ignoring the various stares that people were giving them.

"Good," Claire glared at him as she pushed him away from her. "Think of it as my way of breaking up with you."

"Don't you think Peter is a bit old for you?" he asked as he followed her down the courtyard, never taking his eyes off her.

"Maybe he is…" she admitted grudgingly, "but at least he doesn't watch me through my window every night. Besides my dad adores him which is more I can say for you."

"Your dad agreed to this arrangement?" he repeated, shell-shocked.

"I'm eighteen, West," Claire said, "And my dad has given us his blessing. He knows that Peter will always protect me."

Claire smiled brightly as she saw Peter's expensive, black car waiting for her with Peter leaning against the door. She quickly walked towards him pressing a soft passionate kiss against his lips.

"Mission accomplished, Peter," she uttered against his lips.

"Good," he replied as his dark eyes glanced at West over Claire's shoulder, "Does that mean if he stalks or watches you through your window that I get to kill him?"

"Or we can always tell my dad," she confessed smirking, "He would make him wish that he was never born."

"Tempting."

-the end


End file.
